<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First night by alley_oops, jennandanica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825284">First night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops'>alley_oops</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica'>jennandanica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be found <a href="https://jennandanica.dreamwidth.org/162466.html">here</a>.</p><p>Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal. </p><p>KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31. </p><p>*their storyline is posted under my name</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>KJ Apa/Logan Marshall-Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>players only. backdated. takes place after <a href="https://cit-kj.dreamwidth.org/3743.html">the boys launch.</a></b>
</p><p>It's been a successful first day, smooth sailing, the weather cooperating nicely. They'd made good time in getting to Dana Point, docked, went for a nice walk and then settled back on the boat, Logan producing an impressive (given their kitchen) stir-fry with noodles for their first dinner. Which they had on the deck, watching the sun go down as they ate and drank a couple of beers. "This is the life," Logan says with a grin, leaning back.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm so glad I chose you as my sugar daddy," KJ teases, nudging Logan's bare foot with his. "The incredible sex is just a nice side benefit."</p><p>Logan laughs. "I'm not <i>really</i> old enough to be your daddy," he points out, although it's clear he's teasing too. "But I'm glad you're happy with our arrangements." He grins and nudges back.</p><p>KJ glances at the sunset, then back at his lover. "I suppose this'll do for now."</p><p>"For now?" Logan pokes KJ in the ribs with his finger. Just because he can.</p><p>"For now," KJ agrees with a laugh. He sets his beer aside and leans across the table to kiss his lover, lingering.</p><p>"If I'm your sugar daddy, what does that make you?" Logan teases, licking across KJ's lips.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that makes me your whore," KJ murmurs, and licks out to catch the tip of Logan's tongue. "Anything you want."</p><p>"Anything?" Logan murmurs back, groaning softly at the touch of KJ's tongue. "Like my bitch?"</p><p>KJ grins, and slips to the deck between Logan's knees. "Yeah. A lot like that."</p><p>Fuck. There's something about KJ on his knees that simply fries Logan's brain. He stares at his boy for a moment, cock kicking up at the sight, before thought resumes. "Give me your mouth," he orders.</p><p>"Yes, sir," KJ says happily. He undoes Logan's shorts and nudges inside, rubbing his cheek against the bulge of Logan's cock through his boxers. Dipping lower, he sucks on the base through a filter of cotton, working with his tongue.</p><p>Logan groans, burying a hand in KJ's hair. He'd expected KJ's mouth on his skin but this feels good and, unlike some doms, he likes it when KJ takes initiative.</p><p>KJ moans softly, blissfully, and tucks Logan's boxers out of the way to reveal his prize. He sucks on the head, rubbing his tongue into the slit, but only for a moment. He's too hungry to linger, and swallows his lover as deeply as he can.</p><p>"Oh, fuck," Logan breathes, head going back, certain someone's watching, surrounded the way they are, but he couldn't care less. He just tightens his hands - both now - in KJ's hair and loses himself in the heat and wet of his boy's fantastic mouth.</p><p>It's amazing to hear those delicious sounds of desire from his lover, even more for KJ to know that <i>he</i> drew them forth. He bobs his head and sucks, wrapping his hand around the base. Smug in the knowledge that he's pleasing his sir.</p><p>"Uh huh, fuck, that's it," Logan moans, rocking his hips a little, shivers of pleasure running through his frame.</p><p>KJ whimpers softly around his mouthful, and fists his free hand in Logan's t-shirt to keep from touching himself. Meeting his hand with his lips on each stroke now.</p><p>"Oh, god," Logan chokes out, although he keeps the sound low, soft, "I'm going to come." A warning, barely there, before he's spilling hot and thick down KJ's throat.</p><p>The wash of hot salty fluid hits the back of KJ's throat and he swallows hard, quickly lapping up the last few drops. He presses his cheek to Logan's knee, hard as a spike, his breathing rough.</p><p>"Good boy," Logan praises, one hand petting KJ's hair now. "You want relief?" More than aware of his boy's state.</p><p>KJ nods, a moment later managing a shaky, "Yes, please." Letting go of Logan's shirt he sits back on his heels and looks his lover in the eye. "Please."</p><p>Logan nods. "Below. I want you on the bed, naked and on your back."</p><p><i>God.</i> KJ's gut churns with lust at the command, at the look in his sir's eyes. He nods once and rises to his feet with the smooth grace of an athlete. Ducks down and into the passageway to the main cabin, already stripping out of his clothes.</p><p>Logan follows, leaving his clothes strewn throughout like KJ. He's naked by the time he reaches the main cabin, cock still half hard, aching still with arousal at the sight of his boy. "You," he says, climbing onto the bed and prowling up KJ's body, "are so fucking hot. I could look at you for hours, study every line of your body."</p><p>KJ stares, mesmerized, his mouth dry. The praise registers as such, but beyond that it's nearly meaningless — his pulse races, body stiff with arousal.</p><p>"How close are you?" Logan whispers, ducking his head to nip at KJ's throat.</p><p>"Close," KJ whispers back, checking an automatic thrust of his hips. God, when Logan turns all that sexy intensity on him, he just loses his mind. "Please, sir."</p><p>"Please what?" Logan drags his tongue over KJ's collarbone and down to one nipple.</p><p>KJ whimpers, his whole body shuddering. "Please," he begs again, his hands fisted tight. "Please let me come."</p><p>"If I do, I'm going to make you come again," Logan warns, teasing that same nipple to a rigid peak before biting. "I'm not going to let up until you do."</p><p>That bite sears through KJ's body and he bucks, crying out. The realization that no one can possibly hear him is aphrodisiac on its own. "Please," he whispers, beginning to rock against Logan. "Ohgod, please."</p><p>"Whenever you want, just remember you're coming again," Logan tells him, biting harder.</p><p>In an instant it's too much. KJ yelps and shoots hot, spraying his lover's tight abs with his seed. He shudders, gasping, still rocking frantically in response.</p><p>Hot wet coats his skin and Logan groans, his own cock throbbing in sympathy. He moves up for a kiss, licking into KJ's mouth.</p><p>A desperate whimper, and KJ grabs for Logan, tangling his fingers in his lover's short hair. He pours himself into the kiss - desire, need, bliss - and spreads his thighs, offering his body up.</p><p>Logan groans and rubs himself against KJ, his cock starting to fill again. Deepens the kiss, wanting to be even closer, wanting to be <i>inside</i> his lover, submerse himself in KJ.</p><p>Emotion wells up inside KJ and he clings, even as their bodies start to slick with sweat. "Don't let me go," he whispers, vulnerable to his core.</p><p>"I won't," Logan swears, reaching for the lube, his fingers slicked and pushed between KJ's thighs. "I won't ever let you go."</p><p>KJ mewls softly, arching into the touch. His hand slides over Logan's bicep and he trails it down to touch where their bodies meet, grasping his lover's wrist.</p><p>"One of these days you're going to take my whole hand," Logan says, another promise made and meant, a third finger added as he works KJ open.</p><p>With a shudder KJ brings his knees up. "Yes," he whispers, half terrified at the thought, but all aroused. "Want that. Want you." Even after he's just come, he feels empty inside without his lover.</p><p>Eyes locked on KJ's, Logan adds more lube between them, slowly working a fourth finger into KJ.</p><p>God, KJ could drown in those whiskey-colored eyes. He whimpers softly at a flash of pain. Slips his hands down to spread his cheeks and hold himself open.</p><p>"That's it," Logan coaxes, working his fingers deeper. "Let me in." So aroused he can barely breathe much less speak.</p><p>"P— please," KJ manages, struggling to keep it together. "Your cock."</p><p>Fuck. Logan drops down for a rough kiss before replacing his fingers with his cock, the slide in as smooth as it can be with how well prepped KJ is. "Oh god," he breathes, the heat and sheer pleasure making his head swim.</p><p>KJ whimpers and wraps himself, arms and legs, around his lover. Holding on tight as Logan starts to move inside him.</p><p>"You feel so good," Logan whispers, starting out slow, pulling out as far as he can on every thrust before sliding in, all the way in, again and again.</p><p>He gets a moan in response. KJ slides his nails over Logan's shoulders, not biting into flesh, not yet. Hanging on for every long thrust that seems to reach into his core.</p><p>A shudder runs through Logan at the feel of KJ's nails on his skin and his cock swells that fraction more. "Harder," he urges, picking up pace a little.</p><p>"Oh, god." KJ lets his fingernails dig in now, slipping in a light sheen of sweat. He arches his back at a particularly deep thrust and cries out, scoring down Logan's back.</p><p>Logan curses under his breath and surrenders completely, fucking KJ even harder, as hard as he can, the way they both like it best, nothing held back.</p><p>All too soon KJ is on the brink again, feeling like a teenager overwhelmed with all-consuming lust. Every thrust is wicked fire, painful but intoxicating. "Please," he whispers, and digs his nails into Logan's hip. "Please let me come, sir!"</p><p>"Do it," Logan nods, dropping down to bite at KJ's throat, his hips pumping, chasing after his own orgasm, which is <i>right there</i>.</p><p>KJ shouts at the bite, and in seconds he comes, one long shudder after another racking his body. "Oh my god," he gasps. "Oh, my god."</p><p>Logan follows KJ, teeth in his skin as his cock spurts hot and thick inside his boy. Wanting to stay there forever. Just like this.</p><p>Sobbing out a breath, KJ rests his hand lightly on the back of Logan's head. He feels shattered, racked with both pain and ecstasy until he can't tell one from the other. All he can do is hold on.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Logan asks, lifting his head, that sob and the look on KJ's face concerning him.</p><p>"Yeah." It's just an automatic response, and so KJ takes a second to take stock and answer honestly. He nods, and lifts his head for a kiss, fuckdrunk now on hormones. "You always make me feel so good."</p><p>"Yeah?" Logan grins and kisses KJ, pouring everything he's feeling into it. "You always make <i>me</i> feel so good," he returns, eyes crinkling.</p><p>KJ smiles. "Stay inside me?" he asks in a whisper. "I know we're a mess, but... I hate it when you pull out." Sudden desolate emptiness, after feeling so connected and complete.</p><p>"There's nowhere I'd rather be," Logan says with a soft laugh, kissing KJ again. "And I couldn't care less about mess."</p><p>His smile widens and KJ nestles in, nuzzling Logan's throat before relaxing beneath him once more. Rocked gently by the waves.</p><p>[feedback welcome. comments screened.]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>